The Yuki Secret
by RenaYuki
Summary: Taken place in the fourth year. Jaden's sister, Clarissa, and her friends are joining Jaden at Duel Academy.But when peculiar things happen that seem to circle around Jaden and Clarissa, their friends try to figure out what the secret is. AlexisxJaden, AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three girls with suitcases walked down the street to the ship where it will take them to Duel Academy. "I can't believe we got accepted in duel academy, huh, Catalina?" Samra Roscow said excitedly. She had short brown brown and brown eyes. She wore a light green T-shirt that had a red heart on it, a brown skirt that came down to her knees, and black and white sneakers.

Catalina Taylor said, "Yeah, the hot proctor I was dueling was pretty hard, but we got through, right, Clarissa? That last card, Flame Wingman? It was the perfect monster to end the match!" She had pink hair down and big purple eyes. She wore a pink purple tank top, a purple skirt, red high heels with strings wrapped around her ankles and two bracelets.

Clarissa Yuki said "Thanks, my brother gave some of his monsters to help my deck. He had some extra copies of his card." Clarissa also wore a tank top, but it was yellow with red flowers on it, a green skirt with tights, and long green boots. Her hair was swept up in a blue ponytail and she had brown eyes. She was the sporty girl of the group.

Catalina asked, "You have a brother?"

Samra sighed, "Hello? Remember Clarissa's 10th birthday? That guy that had turned practically half the chocolate cream marshmallow ice cream cake into a statue of Kuriboh was her brother!"

_Flashback  
"Jaden!! Cut it out! Leave some cake for the party!" ten year old Clarissa shouted as a boy with brown hair with some orange on top chiseled out a very poor Kuriboh. Five other kids watche._

_"Chill, sis, it's your birthday and I'm making you a present."_

_Clarissa sighed, "Next time just get me a monster card, ok?"_

_"I'll get you a really rare card next time; I never go back on my word."_

_End_

"Oh, I thought he was a cousin." Catalina confessed.

"Well, you'll meet him when we get there. Anyways, the boat is coming. Get your stuff cause it's time to go to Duel Academy!" Clarissa said and picking up her bags, she ran to the boat that just docked.

* * *

Twenty min. later right before they come to the port, Jaden ran to the port with his friends Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz. 

Chazz asked, "So WHY do we have to run to the port again?"

Jaden laughed, "My sister is coming to the Academy and I want to see her first"

"So what's her name, Jaden?" Syrus asked. "Yeah, you never told us her name." Alexis added.

"It's Clarissa, but I don't know whether or not I'll recognize her. I mean, it's been two years and- Hey!! That's the ship!! Let's go!!"

* * *

"Ah! Duel Academy! Here we are at last!" Clarissa shouted, standing on the smoke stacks. The boat had just gotten to the pier of Duel Academy. 

"Clarissa! You might get hurt this time!" Samra shouted from the deck.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok. Whoa, uh-oh," all the sudden, Clarissa started to wave around her arms, her feet right on the edge.

"CLARISSA!!" Samra and Catalina shouted as in slow motion Clarissa fell off.

Gracefully, Clarissa flipped and twisted until she landed on her feet. She smiled at her dumbfounded friends and walked to the exit. "Darn it! the line to get off is really long!" she said, "Luckily, I know a faster way out." With that, Clarissa jumped out of the boat.

Catalina and Samra looked at each other, then shrugged. They usually don't try to understand her or her family. The Yuki family was a mysterious family. They tried to follow her, but they ended up landing on their back instead of their feet.

"You Ok, guys?" Clarissa asked.

"I'm fine." Catalina replied.

"I'm Ok" Samra said.

"Great, let's go and find my brother."

"Hey!! Can you help us? Have you seen Clarissa Yuki?" Clarissa turned as Jaden ran up to her. She rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised. She used to have brown hair all the way to her waist, bit she cut off half of it to have it fall on the middle of her back and had it dyed blue.

"Hmm, Clarissa Yuki, Clarissa Yuki, does she have long brown hair, loves duel monsters and any kind of sport, and have the monster, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman?" she asked, each time Jaden saying yes. Everyone else thought that he would figure out who she is.

"Nope, never heard of her," Clarissa said, walking away.

"Oh, ok, tell me if you find her." Jaden replied, looking a bit disappointed. Everyone else fell, anime style.

She spun around, "You idiot, it's me."

"Clarissa!" Jaden swept her up in a big hug.

"Jaden, let me breath," Clarissa choked out.

"Oops, sorry," Jaden apologized, letting her down.

Samra and Bastion glanced at each other and Samra blushed.

Catalina and Chazz glanced at each other and she burst out, laughing. "Your hair looks like a black chicken butt!!"

Clarissa was surprised. Catalina would usually be the one that flirts with the hot guys, not make fun of him. But his hair does look sort of like a chicken butt she had to admit. She started to giggle.

Chazz turned red as he tried to think of a comeback.

" Jaden and friends, meet Samra, Catalina. Your turn, Jaden, introduce us to your friends," she said.

"Clarissa, Samra and Catalina, meet Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz," Jaden said.

Samra shyly said, "Hi, Bastion."

"So Chazz is your name, eh Chicken Butt?" Catalina said and everyone laughed.

"What dorm are you guys in?" Jaden asked.

"I'm in the Ra Yellow dorm." Catalina said.

"I'm in the Slifer Red Dorm and so is Clarissa." Samra added.

"Yup, so we're in the same dorm as you, Jaden." Clarissa said happily.

"Hmph, Slifer slackers and Ra rubbish," Chazz said.

"Be nice, Chazz. They're new," Syrus said.

"All right!! Lets go!" Jaden cheered while everyone sweatdropped.

"Go where, Jaden?" Bastion asked.

"... I don't know!"

"Lets go to the anouncements, then," Syrus said.

"Ök!"

Author Note:

RenaYuki: Hope you like the story, Also hopefully, you know I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh gx or any of the characters or cards exept the ones I made up.

Chazz: What the heck! She keeps calling me Chicken Butt!

Catalina: Chicken Butt! Chicken Butt"

RenaYuki: Not my fault your hair looks like a chicken butt!

Chazz: Grrrr... Stop it!

Catalina: Chicken Butt! Chicken Butt!

Chazz: If there's any Chazz fan girls out there, stop her from calling Chicken Butt!

Fan girls: She insulted Chazzy-poo! Get her!

Catalina: Oh, god. (runs like crazy with fan girls at her tail)

Chazz: Would have been better without the pet name, but better than being called Chicken Butt!

Clarissa: See you next chapter! Now if you excuse me, I have to save Catalina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two men and the it that came to the pier walked on stage. "I am Chancellor Sheppard, principal, and welcome to Duel Academy. Some of you might be wondering how there's girls in Slifer and Ra as well as Obelisk. So many girls came to the entrance exams that there just weren't enough room for all the girls in Obelisk. Anyways, some just wasn't good enough for Obelisk, but was good for Ra or Slifer," a bald, big man in a jacket a lot like Jaden's, but darker and bigger said. There was a murmur of voices since some DID wonder about it, and apparently they liked the fact there were more girls in the school, especially a certain group.

"Why are they staring at us? Aren't we wearing the proper uniform?" Clarissa asked, feeling uneasy about boys staring at her and her friends. She wore a Slifer red jacket, a T-shirt that was hot pink, short red boots with long purple socks that goes up to her thighs, and a red skirt too short for her taste.

"Yeah, of course. Well, most of us, huh, Samra?" Catalina said, shooting a glance at Samra. Catalina was used to boys staring at her. She wore yellow gloves that went up to her elbows, a Ra yellow sleeveless jacket that was short up to her ribs, a green halter top with a piece cut out in the middle, the same shoes she wore at the boat, but yellow, and a yellow skirt.

"Excuse me for being very persuasive," Samra was allowed to wear pants, red boots, and a Slifer red sweater with sleeves that went over her hands.

"For a special announcement, we will have the first annual Welcome Back Dance tomorrow night," the it that came to the pier said.

"EEEEEWWWW!! WHAT IS THAT THING!!" a first year obelisk shrieked.

"What did you say!?!?!?" it shrieked back.

"Sorry, miss," the same obelisk said.

"It's DR. Crowler and I'm a man!" it, I mean HE, screamed. "Anyways, we will host the first dance. After that, the students plan the dances, how often, theme, name, blah blah blah, yaddah yaddah. Oh yes, tonight, we have the honor of being visited by the group The Charmers," it, I MEAN, Crowler, quickly said and left, fuming.

"I am Bonaparte. We have some transfer students from other academies we would like you to get to know," a swedish meatball man said.

When he started introducing, Clarissa started feeling sharp pangs of pain. She told Samra and Catalina that she had to go to the bathroom, and ran outside to her room. She stopped a few minutes, smiling at remembering how her friends reacted to their rooms.

_Flashback_

_"Wow!! I'm impressed," Catalina remarked at their room._

_"I know, we got the best ocean view in the island," Clarissa said, cheerfully._

_"It's sarcasm," Catalina said, sweatdropped._

_"I'm glad we get our own rooms, enough room for my formulas," Samra sighed with relief._

_"I saw my room, and I like it!!" Catalina said, adding with, "Ra sure have a lot of cute guys!"_

_Clarissa and Samra sighed. They're not surprised that Catalina would notice guys._

_Flashback End_

She smiled, and winced as a jolt of pain woke her up from her daydream. She raced to her room, rummaged through her stuff, and pulled out some pills, and swallowed the pills. She allowed the pills to numb her body for a few seconds, and got rid of her pain. _"Jaden, you have better be taking your pills!!"_ Clarissa thought.

Clarissa ran out to the announcement area, hoping that she didn't miss too much. She must of not been watching where she was running because she accidentally bumped into someone. She fell and accidentally took the person with her. Clarissa mentally cursed at her clumsiness. "I'm so sorry!!" she apologized.

"That's all right." Clarissa heard a male southern accent in the voice, she looked up into the deepest emerald eyes she had ever seen. He looked a green and blue version of Jaden, but a little different. He wore a jacket similar to Catalina's except that it was blue, a white long sleeved shirt, and he wore black pants.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Need a hand?"

Clarissa blushed and took his hand and he helped me up. "Thanks. I'm Clarissa Yuki," she introduced myself.

"The name's Jesse Anderson, you're related to Jaden, right?"

"I'm his sister."

"Great!, then I'll see you again!" he said cheerfully and walked off.

"See you again..." Clarissa said weakly. "Wait a minute, the announcements! I've got to get there before I miss anything important!" She ran inside. Little did she know that someone was watching her.

"Target in place."

Author Note:

Renayuki: Hi again. Hope you like the story so far. Thank you for the reviews.

Samra: Please remember that Renayuki does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but she does deserve some credit for making some great OCs, and Clarissa.

Clarissa: Are you saying that I'm not a great OC??

Samra: Yes, since there was one person who I THINK complained about Jaden always having a sister and that it's always a Mary Sue.

Clarissa: Excuuuuse me, not my fault that I'm a girl. Anyways, I'm not the only one, there's also- (Mouth gets covered by Samra's hand)

Samra: Don't give any spoilers, let them figure it out!!

Clarissa: mf mmmff mf (well excuse me)

Samra: See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Can you believe it? The CHARMERS!! They're the hottest group in Domino City!! I love their songs!" Catalina, acting fan-girly, squealed. Catalina and Samra were sitting in the lunchroom in the Slifer dorm. Clarissa was catching up with Jaden at the other side of the room.

"Mmhmm" Samra replied, obviously not paying, staring at something.

Ï really hope they sing my favorite song-ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Catalina yelled, finally noticing Samra not listening.

"Mmhmm" Samra replied again and sighed. She was in her own little world.

Catalina snapped her fingers a few times in front of Samra's face and, getting no reaction at all, craned her head to see what Samra was staring at and got a great idea.

"And maybe you should go up to Bastion over there and ask to study together," Catalina slyly said, pointing to Bastion who was sitting next to Jaden with Syrus talking to Syrus about formulas and math. Syrus looked very bored.

"Mmmhmm." Samra said one again. Slowly, her bran developed what she just agreed on and, her face so red that it made her jacket look dull instead bright, shouted, " WHAT?!"

"Too late. Oh, Bastion, Samra wants to talk to you!" Catalina said, sing-songy.

"Yes? What would you like to ask me?" Bastion asked in that English accent, walking over to Samra and making her face get redder, if that's possible.

"Uh, I was wondering, well, maybe-"Samra stuttered, twiddling her fingers.

"She's asking if you can study with her," after a few minutes of stuttering, Catalina finally deciding that Samra's not going to be saying any complete sentences, so she cut in.

"Why not? How about tomorrow here at one o'clock?"

"Tomorrow would be great, Bastion."

"Great, I'll see you then and maybe at the dance too."

When Bastion left to talk to Syrus again, who looked sort of disapointed, Catalina turned to Samra. "That was definitely a date!"

"You mean the studying?"

"No! He was definitely asking you out to the dance, which means only one thing. We need a new dress, remember it's a formal, you need make up, oh, and total dating tips!! This is going to be fun!! You'll be getting a whole new makeover!"

Samra's eyes grew wide and she ran out, screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" acting completely not herself.

* * *

"Cool!! You dueled against Shadow Riders? And won? You fought the Society of Light? Wow!" Clarissa said, impressed by what happened before she came.

"Uh-huh. I don't know why, but I'm a magnet of weirdness." Jaden laughed, scratching his head.

"Hey Jaden, why didn't come home last year. I know you went to Syrus's house for the summer the year before, but what about last year?" Clarissa asked, remebering last year, "And you didn't send any letters. Mom was practically tearing out her hair. Then she was in her room for weeks!"

"Hmmm... I don't remember what happened last year. All I can remember is dueling with Professor Viper, an exchange teacher from West Academy, about the Biobands and how it was hurting everyone when they duel. Biobands were these bands they made us wear that sucked the energy out of us. I don't know why he did it."

"That's weird. That reminds me, you have been eating your pills, right? Mom asked me to ask."

"Yeah, but I think-"

"Jaden, thinking? Call the press!" Chazz walked in, smirking his everyday smirk.

"Ha-ha, funny, Chazz, or should I say, Chicken Butt?" Catalina said, teasingly.

Chazz's face turned purple with anger and he scowled. "Don't call me that!!"

"Hey, what's happening? Whoa! Jay, you knew two chicks and didn't introduce me?" Atticus popped up, scaring Clarissa. She yelped and ended up falling on her face.

"Hey, Atticus, this is my sister, Clarissa, and her friend, Catalina. Her other friend, Samra, doesn't seem to be here, right now," Jaden introduced them. Catalina, however, was all covered in hearts and acting like Mindy and Jasmine would be like around Atticus.

"Oh yeah, Lexy wanted me to ask you if you would like to-" Atticus was cut off by a hand covering his mouth that was attached to a very angry Alexis.

"What...were..you...going...to...ask?" she asked, eyebrows twitching.

Taking Alexis's hand of his mouth, Atticus said in a big rush before she covered his mouth again, "Alexiswantedtoaskyouifyoucangotothedancewithher."

Jaden's face went blank for a few minutes as he processed what Atticus just said. Alexis in the meantime was yelling at Atticus, something about reading her diary.

"Okay, fine Alexis; I have nothing to do then."

Alexis stopped yelling at Atticus for a second and looked at Jaden, "Really?"

"Yeah, but I hope I don't have to wear a tuxedo."

"Don't worry, it's not formal," Alexis said, remembering to torture Dr. Crowler to change it from a formal to a casual dance.

"All right! I'll see you then!"

"Okay, then," Alexis may look calm, but inside, she's jumping around, squealing with joy._ (A/N Sorry if this is OOC) _She ran out, thinking of possible torture.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry I'm late, I was talking to the new transfer students," Jesse popped in the lunchroom, "What's with Alexis running out like that?"

"Dunno, choosing her outfit for the dance?" Catalina said, shrugging.

"Hey, Jesse, have you met my sister, Clarissa, and her friend Catalina?" Jaden said, pointing at Clarissa and Catalina.

"Nice to meet you and you again."

Clarissa tried to remember where she met him before, and she realised where. She pointed at Jesse and screamed, "You're that guy I bumped into before!"

"Yeah, pretty much." Jesse scratched his head, laughing.

As Clarissa remembered the bump, she noticed a guy, sitting at the corner, trying to not be conspicuous. It was completely obvious. He was is Ra yellow, and wore a dino bandana. He had bulging muscles and had cornrows for hair. He seamed to be troubled by his thoughts.

"Who are you? Are you one of Jaden's friends?" Clarissa asked, approaching the guy.

"Hassleberry, and I don't know if I am."

"How could you not know if you're a friend?"

"Well, it was something that happened last year."

"What happened?" Clarissa asked, eager to find out what happened, leaned in closer.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Fine, but I'm saing just one word," Clarissa's blood ran cold as Hassleberry uttered the word, "Yubel."

She was frozen as the word echoed throughout her head. When she finally unfrozen, she grabbed Hassleberry and dragged him out. "How...do...you...know... about...Yubel?" she asked, shaking Hassleberry.

"It-was-the-one-that-got-Jaden-and-Jesse-all evil-at-the-dark-world!" Hassleberry blurted out in a hurry.

Clarissa froze once again. She dropped Hassleberry, then activated her duel disk. "Tell me more that happened."

"No."

"Not again, Hassleberry, lets have a duel, I win, you tell me what happened at the Dark World."

"If I win, you tell me your connection to Yubel." Hassleberry also activated his duel disk.

"..."

"What?"

"How about I tell you now? I'M JADEN'S SISTER, REMEMBER?!"

"Oh yeah...Then tell me what you know about what you know about what happened. You must have some sort of information on what happened."

"All right, lets get this game started with!"

Author note:

Renayuki: YAY!! I finely finished this chapter after long hours of hard work and writers block!

Bastion: And yet this is barely a good work of a chapter.

Renayuki: Shut up.

Bastion: Remember, Renayuki did NOT own or buy Yu-gi-oh GX.

Renayuki: THANK YOU FOR YOUR MOTIVATION THROUGH REVIEWS!! THEY HELPED ME WITH MY WRITERS BLOCK!! IT WAS THE SIZE OF AN ELEPHANT!!

Bastion: Come next time to see Hassleberry's duel with Clarissa. See you soon!

Renayuki: ...

Bastion: What?

Renayuki: I can't write duels... - -'

Bastion: WHAT?! But this is a fanfic for card games! How can you not know how to write duels!?

Renayuki: Deal with it! Anyways, bye! See yeah next time!

Bastion: This is an outage...(insert grumbling)


	4. Notes

Author's note:

Renayuki: Yo, everyone. I know all you out here hate me alot, but I posted this note because I realize some of you might like actually imagining the duels, and you have no clue what kinds of cards my Ocs use, so take it away, girls. I'll do something like this every time I introduce an OC.

Clarissa: I work with aqua monsters. Yeah, in the first chapter, Catalina said that I used a Flame Wingman, but remember, It's Jaden's card, so I returned it to him and the cards needed for summoning it. My favorite card to use is Angel of the Tides.

Samra: My deck is all about rock types. A strong defense is a offense. I like using Nymph of the Ore.

Catalina: Hey, I use spell casters. Magic rocks! I use Fairy of the Flame.

Renayuki: You're probably thinking "What the heck are these monsters?" Well, this is the part when I explain the new monsters-

**Angel of the Tides**

Looks: Like an angel, light brown hair with a halo, except her dress is blue and her hair was streaked with blue.

Details-

Water/Fairy/Effect

Five stars

2000/1800

If the effect of this monster is activated, choose one monster in the opponent's hand and switch that monster with a card in your hand. Can use only once per 5 turns. Cannot attack that turn.

**Nymph of the Ore**

Looks: Brown short hair and a gold tunic

Details-

Earth/Fairy/Effect

Three stars

500/600

Every monster on the field, both sides, gains 200 attack and defence points.

**Fairy of the Flame**

Looks: Red hair medium length and an orange tunic.

Details-

Fire/Fairy/Effect

Four stars

1200/800

Destroys all monsters on the opponent's side that has a lower level.

Renayuki: That's the monsters I've made. Now the question... WHEN'S THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT?! Well, I'm working on that right now. Why it isn't finished? Well...(Looks at Maplestory) Who knew it was so addicting! .

Chazz: Slacker.

Renayuki: Be quiet, that game is very fun. Oh well, See yeah!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Narrating  
**_Flashback  
Thoughts_

Clarissa groaned. Angel of the Tide burst into a cloud of particles, hitting her. She fell to her knees, wincing.

Hassleberry grinned. "Nice duel, soldier." He walked to Clarissa.

"Now that's a game!" Clarissa grinned. She stood up and dusted herself off. "OK, I'll answer any question you have."

"What's up with Yubel?" Hassleberry asked.

Clarissa went silent. "I guess I'll have to tell you. You must know that Jaden had Yubel as a duel spirit. He believes that Dad gave him the card, that he had just bought her at a store. But it is not true. You see, Yubel has been in the family since ancient times. Yubel protected every generation by sickening whoever threaten the family. However, she had special feelings for Jaden, he was the king that Yubel vowed to protect, as you might know."

"Ahh, so Yubel's a good guy."

"But what I don't get is how they lost their memories but you didn't. Do you remember anything?" Clarissa began to pace back and forth.

"I don't remember that part. What I remember is a white light and I was back at school with the others, but they had no memories of any of it."

"Weird."

"Hey, we're being too serious, I mean, it's over right?" Hassleberry said cheerfully, pumping his arm up and down.

_He's trying, but he's still worried about Jaden, I can sense that. But could it all be over?_ Clarissa thought.

"Oi, Clarissa, right? Wanna have a race?" Hassleberry was obviously pumped up from the duel.

Clarissa grinned. "Name your terms."

* * *

"Where is my sister, Dr. Crowler?" A tall thin girl looked expectantly. She had blond hair, long and braided into a bun. She wears the Obelisk girl uniform, detached sleeves that end at her wrist and butterfly sleeves.

"Do not worry, Miss Bridgette, we will find your sister," Crowler looked nervously at the other transfer students, and back at Bridgette.

"Don't worry, Bridgey, we'll find little Darcy!" A girl rested her elbow on Bridgette's shoulder. She had brown eyes and medium length brown hair held back by a green flower headband. Her shirt was white, embroidered with colorful flowers, and a short white skirt, and sandals.

"For the last time, _Reanne_, it's _Bridgette _and _Darcelle_." Bridgette twitched her eyebrow, pronouncing the names with a french twist. She stepped out of the way and made Reanne lose her balance.

"Is this the best time to be fighting about names when we have a missing person?" A girl was lounging on the chairs. She wore a green tank top and brown cargo pants, her combat boots rested on the desk. She was toying with the bandages on her arm.

"Jeez, you're right, Ally, we've got to save her!" Reanne ran to the door.

The girl's eyes started to twitch, "Ally?... It's Al_eena_."

"Do not worry. I'll send one of the students to find Miss Darcelle." Crowler comforted Bridgette.

She turned to him, eyes hardened. "I hope so."

Aleena walked to the door, then turned and asked, "Coming, Princess?"

"_Bridgette_!" She ran out and Aleena followed suit, no one asking why Crowler was in the Girl Dorm in the first place.

* * *

"No...fair, I...tripped..." Hassleberry panted.

Clarissa looked up, from where she was sitting. They had just ran a bunch of laps through the hallways and by the forest, where Hassleberry took a fall, allowing Clarissa to gain distance. She takes wins whenever she can.

"I didn't say won, did I?" Clarissa straightened her back. Suddenly something crashed into her. Clarissa fell to the floor.

"You OK, Clarissa?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You see, I was in a hurry and - oh, hey, Clarissa. Been seeing you around lately."

"Hey, Jesse. Can you get off me?"

"Sorry." Jesse jumped up and brushed off his jacket.

"What's the rush?" Hassleberry asked.

"I'm looking for a transfer student- a little girl, short, blonde, and wearing a a red dress. She's one of the transfer that came today. She came, but she didn't come to the meeting for the transfer students to get to know the island."

"I think I saw a girl like that go to the forest. try there." Hassleberry suggested.

"Ok, I'll check it out."

"Kenzan and I'll come with you. Forests aren't the best place to be alone."

SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST

A little girl hummed as she skipped through the forest. She wasn't paying attention to the scenery for she was too busy day dreaming. She danced around a little, and then abruptly stopped. She looked around, and the predicament finally dawned to her. She started to sniff and fell on her knees. She started to sob, she heard the fairy tale when the siblings had gotten lost in the forest and nearly gotten eaten by the ugly witch. But she knew, her prince was gonna come to her rescue and sweep her off her feet.

She saw a shadow step from the brush. Her heart leaped and she knew it was her prince. She was let down, for it was actually a young and beautiful woman. The woman held out her hand and beckoned the girl to take it. The little girl did so, and the women smiled lightly, pulling her up. She led the little girl out, last words heard being "Have you ever heard of the Black Rose?"

Author's Note:

RenaYuki: Hey, everyone, Long time no see! (hears moans, groans, and threats) Awe, don't be like that!

Chazz: Why shouldn't they? The last time they've seen you was at may, and that's (counts on hand) three months! No author that has fans would wait that long to post.

RenaYuki: REALLY! I HAVE FANS? (shiny eyes)

Everyone els: HAHAHAHAHAHA-no.

Chazz: Anyways, what little fans you had left for better fics.

RenaYuki: WHAT?! My fic is way better!

Bastion: I'll show you what fics are better. (Buncha clicks later) Ok, there are 3320 results and counting.

RenaYuki: Seriously? There's that many- hey, wait a minute, that's all the fics!

Bastion: I just showed how many were better then this one.

RenaYuki: ...I hate you guys.

Catalina: Awe, don't worry. with looks as cute as you guys, she'll be back to loving you all, soon. Anyways, disclaimer time. RenaYuki does not own Yugioh GX, never had and never will. But some charries are hers, so don't take unless asked. (not that anybody would.)

RenaYuki: One more thing... How many of you thought Hassleberry was going to lose? C'mon, tell the truth.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A man observed a book in his hand in a low-lit room. His face is half hidden by shadows as he focused. Suddenly

he threw the book down with ferocity. "Damn it! I can't find it! Where is it?" He huffed as he supported himself on a small oak desk. His hand rested next to a picture frame.

He picked it up and smiled. On it was him and his wife, half hidden by shadows. What caught his eyes, however, was two children smiling at the bottom. One was a small boy smiling, his face covered by chocolate matching his hair and the other was little girl grinning as holding a bag of water with a small fish, both clothed in colorful kimonos and the girl's hair in a ponytail with a pretty clip.

"Yes, I have to do it...for them!" He stood and selected another book and started to flip through.

* * *

"You know, you don't have to follow me." Catalina stated as she walked briskly through the hallways.

"Ha! Knowing you, you'll start spreading rumors about me." Chazz shuffled behind her.

"That's you're problem, you don't know me! Can't you go stalk Alexis or something?"

"I do NOT stalk people!"

"Whatever, Chicken Butt!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Would Sharpie head work?"

"...Forget it." They walked some more distance, then Catalina turned through a door and Chazz followed suit.

"What do you think you're doing?" She turned and stuck her fists on her hips.

"Following you, duh"

"Well, you can't stalk me here!"

"Why? Do you have something important?"

"No, not really-"

"You must have a club to gossip about me, don't you?"

"No! I just-" But Chazz pushed himself past, then his face turned red after a few steps. Girls stared back at him, some with disgust. Have I mentioned that most were half naked?

Five seconds later...

"DAMN YOU, CATALINAAAA..." He ran for his life as a gang of (dressed) girls chased him down.

"Stupid Chicken Butt... guys can't go into girl locker rooms." Catalina shook her head and walked inside.

* * *

Samra swallowed as she gripped her tennis racket. Mindy grinned and served the ball. Samra freaked out and started swatting everywhere, the ball rolling harmlessly to her foot. Mindy sweat dropped. Catalina ran up.

"What's up, Samra? Still freaking out?" Catalina giggled. She filled her in on the Chazz incident, ignoring the flying tennis balls. And Samra didn't pay attention and she was staring at a distance where the boy's tennis was taking place. Catalina sighed. "You seriously gotta hang out with him more!" Samra mmphed at this remark.

"Where's Clarissa?" Catalina asked.

"Most likely at the party! Remember? The little girl got missing, so the chancellor decided to send out a search party-" Samra squealed as she got beaned on the head.

"Hello? Class?" Mindy reminded them.

* * *

"Hey, Clarissa."

"Yes, Kenzan?"

"That's the thing. I'm Hassleberry! Why do you call me Kenzan? Do you have bad memory?" Clarissa stared at him - or what she was able to see, the forest is really dark at this parts.

"I dunno. I guess I like that name."

"Come one, hurry up! That little girl could be anywhere!" Jesse said over his shoulder.

"OK, we're coming!" Clarissa picked a few leaves out of her hair as they dragged through the bushes. Suddenly a little dark shadow crouched in a clearing came up. "That must be the girl!" They ran up to it.

"Hey, is that you, Darcelle?" Jesse rested his hand on her shoulder, then suddenly drew back. "She's...she's cold!"

"Let me see!" Clarissa wandered close to the little figure. She fell back with a gasp, her eyes unnoticeable changing color . "Kontar, Jabari, I know who she is! Dalila..."

"Kontar? Jabari? Dalila? Clarissa, what are you talking about-"

Vines suddenly engulfed her and the figure, pulling them into the ground. Clarissa let out a cry of surprise as she wrapped herself around the figure as they were covered completely. A young woman appeared, a duel disk already activated, a green and black outfit that blended her with the surroundings.

"Who are you?" Jesse shouted.

"I am Fukinsei, mistress of the forests. I am here to wipe out any risk against the Dark Rose."

"And what is this here Dark Rose?" Hassleberry asks.

"I'll tell you, but it's starting to bet a little boring, let's have a duel." She pretended to yawn. Hassleberry rose up his disk. "Not you, the cute one."

"I'm gonna have to guess that's me. Then let's duel!" And Jesse activated his disk as well.

* * *

Inside the vines, Clarissa was crouched over Darcelle. Her eyes switched between brown and icy blue as she groaned. "_D-darn it. The pills... they're wearing out_." She tried to work her way out, but she was too weak, and then she passed out. She woke up again, and a wide grin stretched across her face, her eyes an icy blue.

* * *

Author's note:

Renayuki: YO! What's up?

Chazz: NO.

Renayuki: What?

Chazz: I'm not doing this.

Renayuki: Deal. You're gonna do it.

Chazz: Grr... (leaves, and comes back dressed as a cat) Why am I doing this?

Renayuki: We need an hook(er) to attract new readers. (The hooker part was a class joke with essays)

Chazz: Ugh. Renayuki does not own Yugioh GX and anything that has anything to do with it. Only her characters.

Renayuki: Chazz...

Chazz: ...Nyah. I hate you.

Renayuki: And we love you too! A few notes:

1) The funny names at the end? They're egyptian.

2) The eyes are a hint at the next chapter.

3) You get to meet the rest of the transfer students next!

4) That last part was inspired by vocaloid's Alice Human Sacrifice. You know -The first Alice? There'l be more references.

5) I'll be revising the other chapters as well.

See you soon!


	7. Brace Yourself, A Rewrite has come

Renayuki: Hi Guys. I know its been, what, years? since I've updated this story. Since then I had fallen out of the Yugioh GX universe and into other interesting stuff, Since then my writing style has become more mature, less terrible, and more together. However, quite recently I''ve gone back to rewatching the episode and I reread this fic and thought "Ugh, did I really write that?" So, I've decided to rewrite what I have and go from there. It will be posted as a new story but I'll keep this story up just in case. there are a couple of changes which include:

Clarissa, Catalina, and Samra have all been revamped to be more well rounded characters. I've also changed Catalina and Samra's names to Faye and Penny, respectively, since I feel their names do not fit anymore.

The general skills of the characters. They are now more scattered in terms of their skills now.

The plot have also been changed.

I hope you decide to read this story when I start posting it. I've finished rewriting everything already and is going to start writing new content tomorrow. It's called Spirit Intervention. You can go straight to it here .net/s/7890822/1/Spirit_Intervention. Well, for now good night. By the way, where is everyone?

*sees barren landscape*

...WAs I just abandoned by my cast?

*forever alone*


End file.
